Sombras del Pasado
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Algunas veces es imposible no ver a aquellas sombras que nos persiguen desde hace años... Y que te torturarán durante toda tu existencia.


_** Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad Exclusiva de Yana Toboso (mi gran idola)**_

_**El Fic cuenta el pasado de Sebastian Michaelis, no tiene nada que ver con el anime ni con el manga, y utilice algunas cosas de ambas, metiendolos en este Fic.**_

_**Algunos personajes son de mi propia autenticidad.**_

_**Disfrútalo. Te leeré abajo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sombras del Pasado.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Los días eran tranquilos; las noches maravillosas y la vida en aquella pequeña aldea era algo placentero. En una casa en la colina; cerca de un pequeño lago propiedad de esa aldea había una pequeña casa donde solo vivía una madre y su pequeño hijo. La madre era una mercadora, vendía productos lácteos de cabras, siendo ella la única dueña del rebaño de dichos animales, mientras que su pequeño y único hijo le ayudaba en lo que podía y disfrutaba de su bella niñez.

Aquella madre, era una mujer sencilla y humilde, carismática y divertida; con un cabello negro lacio y extremadamente lacio y para esto siempre se acomodaba su cabello en dos sencillas coletas bajas; su carácter era muy dulce, maternal, sincera y noble, pero cuando se trata de defender a su hijo sacaba las garras como cualquier madre que amaba a su crío, su cuerpo, era el cuerpo de una mujer joven no más de treinta años. La mirada de aquella mujer, era la más tranquilizadora, amable y noble que pudiera existir en ese lugar y el color de sus ojos le daban más significado a su mirada ya que eran de un bellísimo color miel; cálidos como los rayos del sol y hermosos como las flores del verano y bueno… Su sonrisa… Era la sonrisa más sincera que existiera en esta vida y eso, era lo que la gente del pueblo amaba de ella. Su nombre era Cassidy Amsel (1).

-¡Sebastian!- gritaba la joven madre desde la puerta de su humilde y cálido hogar- ¡Sebastian, ven a comer!

Cerca del lago, un niño no mayor de siete años, con cabello negro como el carbón y ojos cafés jugaba tranquilamente con una manada de patitos, mientras que, cantaba alegremente una canción que su amada madre le enseñó. Al escuchar el llamado de su madre, Sebastian dejo a los patillos y emprendió camino hacía su casa.

-Hijo, ¿Dónde andabas?- pregunto dulcemente su madre.

-Jugaba cerca del lago.- contesto sentándose en la silla.- Con los patitos, mami.

-Hay Sebastián.- regañó tiernamente la madre.- Bueno, anda come, que en la tarde nos toca ir al mercado y después de ahí iremos a hacer unos cuantos mandados.

-Si mami.- respondía el crío.

Todos en aquella aldea apreciaban demasiado a Cassidy y a Sebastian; sobre todo al pequeño Sebas –como algunos lugareños le decían- Por ser la viva imagen de su padre y por tener el carácter de su bella y joven madre; Dulce, atento, noble divertido e inocente; Pero por desgracia, el padre de Sebastian había muerto tratando de defender a su mujer aún de encargo. Nunca lo conoció pero su madre siempre le contó que aquel hombre lo amaba y lo esperaba con muchas ansias, que aquel hombre que dio la vida por ellos era el mejor hombre del mundo, y también le comentaba día con día de que era la viva imagen de el hombre que ella alguna vez amó.

**…**

Cierta tarde, mientras Cassidy y Sebastian se encontraban en el mercado, vendiendo y observando a los transeúntes; a lo lejos pudieron divisar mucho movimiento, para después ser seguido por una ola de gritos aterradores.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto uno de los vendedores.

Cassidy llamó a su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente, ambos observaban como poco a poco las llamas comenzaban a consumir aquel tranquilo pueblo

-Sebastian.- le habló su madre.- No te separes de mi.

El niño, solo asintió y se abrazo más a su mamá.

-¡Es la santa inquisición!- comenzaron a gritar.- ¡Están matando a todos en el pueblo! ¡Corran!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Cassidy tomo a su hijo y ambos corrieron rumbo a su hogar, que por fortuna, era el más alejado del pueblo. Sebastian no entendí nada y tomaba con fuerza la mano de su madre; pero lo único que podía divisar era el rostro de su bella madre una expresión que nunca la había visto: Miedo. Al llegar a su casa, la madre comenzó a guardar algo de comida y ropa en un pequeño morral, mientras que el niño, se encontraba parado en medio del lugar.

-Hijo, escúchame.- se inclino frente al niño aturdido acariciando los cabellos negros de esté.- Tenemos que irnos, dejaremos todo para comenzar una nueva vida; ¿qué te parece mi amor?

-¿Por qué mami?

-Solo….- La madre abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, lo beso en la frente y admiro el bello rostro de su primogénito.- Te amo, de eso no tengas la menor duda Sebastian; cuando te diga corre tu corres, si te digo escóndete te escondes, si te digo déjame me dejas y si te digo, lucha por tu vida, lo haces… ¿De acuerdo hijo?

El niño solo asintió teniendo miedo de aquellas palabras que su madre le había dicho. Cuando se preparaban para salir de aquel lugar; Cassidy pudo distinguir el galopeo de muchos caballos. Ya era demasiado tarde. Los hombres enviados por la santa inquisición habían llegado a su hogar y ahora ellos corrían peligro. Volteo a ver a su hijo con lágrimas, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo beso tiernamente en la frente.

-¿Mami?- pregunto asustado el niño.- ¿Mami?

-Te amo Sebastian.- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.- Te amo, y siempre, recuérdalo bien, siempre puedes escoger en esta vida, jamás dudes de ti y siempre habrá una persona por la cual se preocupe por ti. Te amo, nunca lo olvides hijo mío ¿Si?

-Mami… ¿Qué… que pasa?- pregunto alarmado y al borde del llanto, le partía ver a su madre llorar y decir esas palabras; como si… como si se estuviera despidiendo de él.

-Escóndete Sebastian; cuando todo haya pasado vete lejos de aquí…

-No mama… tú…

-Es una orden.- le dijo con seriedad su madre.

Sebastian beso a su madre en la mejilla y corrió al lugar donde guardaban algunos platos y sacos de comida; abrió las puertitas y se adentro ahí cerrándolas y dándose cuenta de que había una pequeña abertura que le permitía ver todo y observar a su madre que seguía en el suelo hablando sobre que pronto se reuniría con el padre del niño. De la nada; se abrió la puerta con violencia y entraron varios hombres vestidos de blanco con algo como sombreros puntiagudos que les tapaban todo el rostro en forma de pico y solo había dos pequeños orificios que eran los de los ojos y en el pecho tenían una cruz grande de color rojo.

-¡Que quieren!-grito su madre

-Venimos en nombre de la iglesia… A purificar este lugar mujer.- hablo uno de los extraños.- Solo aquellos de corazón puro y mirada inocente serán salvados…

Sebastian se agazapo más en su escondite ante la voz tenebrosa de esas personas; sabía vagamente quienes eran esas personas, porque en el pueblo había escuchado de las platicas de adultos lo que ellos hacían y que cuales eran sus "métodos", pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía de salir y que tuviera miedo por su bienestar. Todos los hombres agarraron a su madre y comenzaron a "purificarla" entre dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos mientras que otro le rasgaba sus ropas dejando al descubierto la perlada piel de su madre y otro más; sacando un latico comenzó a azotarla. En todo momento el rostro de madre le miraba directamente, llorando pero jamás emitiendo sonido alguno. Sebastian estaba realmente asustado y lloraba impotentemente. Su madre le había dicho que se escondiera y que cuando terminara todo huyera lejos de ahí, pero lo que más le dolía es que tenía que presenciar todo sin poder ayudarla. Aquellos hombres le siguieron golpeando, escupiendo y maltratando cruelmente mientras que cantaban algo en otro idioma; era tanto el maltrato que Sebastian tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no delatarse.

-Se…Sebas…-trataba de decir su madre.-Sebas… te quiero…

-Mami…-habló en un apenas audible susurro.- mami…

-Sebastian…Huye…- su madre le sonrió.

Momentos después, el cuerpo de su madre estaba inerte en el suelo. Él lloraba completamente asustado, sabiendo de ante mano que su madre había muerto, protegiéndolo; ordenándole con su último aliento que huyera; pero aquellos hombres seguían en su casa, impidiéndole su huída. Comenzaron a salir de uno por uno, hasta que quedo uno y comenzó a rezar en otro idioma; sacando de una bolsita un frasco y tirando por toda la casa su contenido. Después salió cerrando la puerta pero aún hablando en ese extraño idioma; Sebastian cauteloso salió al encuentro de su madre.

Ella se encontraba acostada boca abajo y a su alrededor un charco de sangre; sus ropas rotas y sucias y su bello cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado cubriendo el rostro de su madre.

-¿Mami? ¿Mami?- preguntaba desesperado y con algo de esperanza de que siguiera viva.- Tenemos…. Tenemos que irnos… mamá…

Pero jamás obtuvo respuesta de su madre. Abrazo el cuerpo sin importarle ensuciarse de sangre, se estuvo así; abrazo al cuerpo un momento hasta que comenzó a sentir calor mientras que el olor a quemado el inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-¡Mamá!- grito desesperado.- ¡Mamá despierta!- comenzó a zarandearla y a llorar fuertemente.- ¡no me dejes! ¡Mamá!

Los enviados escucharon unos gritos dentro de la casa, pensando que la mujer seguía viva, pero después de prestar mucha mayor atención se dieron cuenta de que esa voz le pertenecía a alguien más.

-¡Hey, hay un niño dentro!- dijo la voz de uno de los extraños.- ¡regresen!

Todos dieron la vuelta y regresaron a tratar de salvar la vida del pequeño inocente. La casa comenzó a incendiarse y Sebastian comenzó a toser y marearse por el olor del humo; uno de los hombres entró buscando al niño y lo encontró llorando, lleno de sangre y tosiendo en un rincón.

-Vamos.- le hablo

-¡no, no, no, no!- comenzó a gritar.- ¡Quiero a mi mamá, mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¡está muerta!- le grito aquel hombre; tomo al niño en brazos y salió con el del lugar antes de que se les viniera encima el techo ya quemado.

_Muerta. Muerta._ La palabra taladraba fuertemente el cerebro del niño; poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por liberarse de aquellos hombres, observo como su casa se incendiaba; con su madre adentro. Subieron a un caballo y el sentado en a parte de atrás, volteo a ver como su casa era consumida por las llamas y como así perdía para siempre lo que amo en su vida: a su madre.

Durante el trayecto no emitió palabra alguna ni pensó en idear la huida que su madre le había pedido que realizara, simplemente ya no le encontraba caso, se encontraba solo y sin la ayuda de nadie. Observo que al igual que él, había más niños en sus mismas condiciones, otros llorando y rogando por que le dejasen con sus padres; algunos callados y llorando en silencio; pero a final de cuentas iguales de solos.

Después de días de viaje aquellos hombres y todos esos niños, llegaron a una especie de fortaleza en forma de castillo; Sebastian observaba cuidadosamente el lugar: demasiado sombrío y tétrico, tenía miedo de solo ver el lugar y extrañaba a su madre. Unas cuantas lágrimas atravesaron su bello y sucio rostro, pero trato de no mostrarse débil frente a aquellos monstruos. Una vez dentro del lugar pudo observar que era una especie de convento, ya que había muchos padres, jóvenes y niños en el lugar. A todos los juntaron en el patio central cerca de una fuente y los dejaban solos mientras que aquellos encapuchados iban a dejar sus caballos.

-Buenas tardes.- hablo un monje.- Soy el padre Albert; de ahora en adelante está será su casa; aquí vivirán; aquí estudiaran y en un futuro servirán a la iglesia…- camino lentamente observando con algo de desdén a los niños; después se aclaro la garganta y siguió con su flácido discurso.- A los hermanos que ven atrás de mi, ellos serán sus guían, eh asignado uno para cada niño, así que cualquier duda, comentario o castigo, será con ellos. Dependiendo de las situaciones o de la gravedad, tendrán que hablarlo conmigo. Es todo.

Dicho esto, aquel gordo y horrible padre se dio la vuelta y se alejo, dejando a los niños completamente asustados y observando a los demás hombres. Poco a poco algunos padres agarraban a niños y se los llevaban en contra de su voluntad a cualquier parte del lugar. Sebastian fue uno de los últimos niños en ser escogido.

-Hola pequeño.- dijo un hombre de edad ya algo avanzada, agachándose frente a él.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sebastian.- contesto con simplicidad

-Un gusto Sebastián, mi nombre es Simón; soy el Padre Simón y seré tu tutor.

-…

- Dime Sebastian... ¿Por qué estas así, todo manchado de sangre?

El niño que, hasta ese momento tenía la mirada hacía el suelo, la levanto y con odio en su rostro le contesto:

-Porque ustedes mataron a mi madre.

El padre Simón no supo que responder; él no sabía qué era lo que sucedía fuera de esas paredes de piedra, pero tenía una vaga idea de que era lo que pasaba y jamás estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Y al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió una opresión en el pecho. Aquel niño que respondía al nombre de Sebastián, tenía un rostro puro e inocente, pero en esos momentos era muy cruel por lo que le había sucedido.

"_Yo haré que ese rencor en tu corazón se borre"_ se prometió mentalmente el padre Simón.

-Bueno, Sebastian.- dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano al niño.- vayamos a darte un baño y te enseñaré tu habitación.

Sebastian estaba realmente asustado y algo consternado. ¿Por qué alguien que hacía cosas malas, lo trataba con suma delicadeza? ¿Acaso no era igual de malo que los otros señores que habían matado a su madre? EL lo siguió pero sin tomar la mano del padre Simón; el padre comprendió perfectamente la actitud del niño, y no lo tomo a mal. Caminaron por una serie de pasillos, pasando por otro jardín y el pequeño niño observaba que aquel lugar en efecto era peor que el infierno. Algunos chicos más grandes que él se encontraban en malas condiciones en medio del patio amarrados a un palo solo con unos pantaloncillos. Esto era algo cruel, y miraba con ojos interrogantes al padre Simón. Él le sonrió y contesto con voz tranquila.

-Ellos son castigados por no cumplir con los mandatos de sus tutores o con el del padre superior; el Padre Albert.

-¿Me sucederá lo mismo?- pregunto con algo de miedo

-Jamás.- le afirmo el padre Simón.

Extrañamente Sebastian le creyó; las palabras y con la convicción que lo dijo, hizo que aquel niño de ojos cafés le creyera. Al llegar a la habitación; le explico todo lo que iba a suceder en aquel lugar y que solamente tenía que obedecer a él o al padre Albert, pero que de ahí en fuera no debía de acatar órdenes de nadie más, solo mostrar respeto y podría sobrevivir en aquel lugar. Después lo llevo a lo que eran las regaderas y lo baño con cuidado, lo tallo, lo limpio y lo cambio poniéndole los hábitos de aprendiz de ese lugar.

-Toma.- dijo entregándole finalmente un crucifijo.- Es un regalo de mi parte

-Pero….-dijo dudoso Sebastián.- No creo en _él._

-Claro que crees en él.- respondió tranquilamente.- Solo, que por lo que ah sucedido en tu vida, ahora estas cegado por el dolor. De todos modos tómalo; por favor.

-Gracias.- dijo tomando el crucifijo en sus manos y después colocárselo en el cuello.

**…**

Así pasaron los años y Sebastián cada día crecía hasta convertirse en un guapo joven de quince años. Había aprendido en esos ocho años, que el Padre Simón no era como los demás, el padre Simón, -para su fortuna- se había hecho cargo de él y le había educado de una manera totalmente distinta que a la de los demás chicos. El padre Simón le enseñaba latín, francés, español, ingles y proto-romances (2); le enseño a leer y escribir en muchos idiomas. Lo educo de una manera que para un futuro él supiera aprovechar todo y hacer cosas de bien con todos los conocimientos que había adquirido.

El padre simón por su parte de había encariñado con aquel jovencito de cabellos azabaches; a pesar de que ya era un hombre; seguía siendo igual de inocente cuando lo conoció de niño. Sebastian, le había tomado un profundo cariño y veía al padre Simón como una figura paterna. A pesar en el lugar donde Vivian, él veía a Simón, lo más cercano que a un padre; el crucifijo que le regalo, lo seguía trayendo en el cuello en señal de agradecimiento. Y ambos compartían un pequeño secreto.

.

.

_Flash Back_

_-Sebastian.- le llamo el padre Simón.- Has hecho bien tus deberes, eres un aprendiz muy bueno._

_-Gracias, Padre Simón.- contesto algo sonrojado el chico de diez años._

_-Es por eso que pensé que mereces un premio._

_-¿Un premio?- pregunto consternado_

_-Sí, ven sígueme.- le ordeno._

_Ambos caminaron por los ya no tan desconocidos pasillos, entrando y saliendo por muchas puertas, hasta que ambos entraron a los pasajes secretos del lugar. Sebastian sabía de su existencia porque su maestro le había platicado la realidad de todo. Solo él era el único de los nuevos que conocía la existencia de estos lugares. Al llegar a un cuarto, donde guardaban muchos escritos, el padre Simón le mostro una caja; se la extendió y se la dio con una sonrisa._

_-Ábrela.- le ordeno_

_Sebastian hizo caso al pedido de su tutor, y dentro de esa caja; descubrió a un bello animalito: Un gato negro; con unos hermosos ojos grises. Sebastian puso la caja en el suelo y saco al minino de la caja, lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar al animal. El gato al recibir tan cálido recibimiento comenzó a ronronear en señal de que quería más cariño de su ahora, nuevo dueño._

_-Le agradas Sebastian.- dijo feliz el padre Simón._

_-Sí, parece que si.- dijo aquel niño con una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Después volteo a ver a su tutor con muchas dudas en el rostro.- Pero, Padre simón… Está prohibido tener animales aquí, a menos que sean de los que nos alimentamos…_

_-Que no te preocupe eso Sebastian.- le respondió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- El gato lo encontré en el pueblo, estaba solo y abandonado, al verlo, me recordó a ti, y pensé que sería un buen regalo. Quédate; será nuestro secreto._

_-Gracias.- dijo conmocionado. Agarro las patitas del gato y comenzó a apretarlas, sintiendo la suavidad de estas.- Esponjosita… Esponjosita…_

_-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- pregunto su tutor._

_-Iset.- dijo con una sonrisa abrazando al gato._

_-Bueno, pues Bienvenida Iset.- dijo el Padre Simón acariciando al gato._

_Desde ese día, Sebastián descubrió que le encantaban los gatos._

_Fin Flash Back._

_._

_._

Y eras así, que por cinco años, ambos mantuvieron el secreto de Iset, la cuidaban, la alimentaba y entrenaron; y así tranquilamente Sebastian tuvo otra compañía además de la su querido maestro.

Cierto día estaban Sebastián y el padre simón en la biblioteca, estudiando unos pergaminos antiguos; cuando de pronto, en todo el lugar se escucho las campanadas de advertencia: El lugar había sido invadido. Al darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba siendo saqueado y que todos los inquilinos estaban muriendo a manos de los caballeros; salieron corriendo de la biblioteca para poder escapar. Sebastian no pudo evitar recordar lo que vivió hace años: Era casi la misma situación, salir corriendo, con una persona a la cual le tenía cierto cariño, tratando de que no los mataran.

-¡Espere!- grito él.- ¡Iset!

Sebastian regreso sobre sus pasos y corrió en dirección a su dormitorio a recoger a esa mascota que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo había cuidado, y que además para él significaba mucho ya que era su único regalo del Padre Simón.

-¡Sebastian!- le grito.- ¡Regresa!

Sin poder evitarlo, siguió al joven de cabellos negros, tratando de esquivar los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, y tratando de que ninguna espada lo atravesara o le cortara el cuello. Persiguió al joven hasta su habitación, y una vez de asegurarse que tanto Iset y Sebastian estaban seguros, ambos corrieron en dirección a una de las tantas salidas secretas que tenía el lugar. Mientras corrían Sebastián observaba horrorizado como todos aquellos que una vez conoció y trato estaban muriendo en manos de otros hombres; como defendían a capa y espada un lugar que no tardaría en ser poseído por los invasores. Abrazaba fuertemente a Iset y seguía los pasos apresurados de su tutor. Después de correr por tantos pasillos llegaron a una puerta; el padre Simón con falta de aliento volteo a ver a Sebastian y le sonrió.

-Escúchame bien.- le dijo.- Fuiste un maravilloso chico; nunca olvides que eres especial Sebastian. Toma.- le tendió una bolsita con muchas monedas de oro.- tómalo y vete de aquí haz una vida; se alguien y vive al máximo.

-Padre Simón…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- no… No… repita lo que mi… madre hizo

-Tranquilo Sebastián.- le contesto dándole un abrazo.- Te veré en el pueblo más cercano, tengo que regresar por algunas cosas

-¡Lo acompaño!- suplico.- ¡No me deje solo!

-No Sebastián.- le dijo con voz paternal.- Tienes que irte, es una orden. Yo te alcanzaré en el pueblo.

-Pero… yo…- comenzó a negar con la cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse como hace ocho años. Después escucho un sonoro grito y abrió sus ojos.

Quedo totalmente horrorizado al ver aquella escena. El padre Simón le estaba dando la espalda mientras que el cuerpo de su tutor era atravesado por una espada. Con ojos horrorizados miro aquel cuerpo que había dado su vida por protegerlo a él… Como hace tantos años.

-Sebas…Sebas…- hablo el padre.- Corre…

Y como si le hubieran dado una descarga; atravesó la puerta y corrió por el largo pasillo, siempre abrazando a Iset y fijándose por donde iba. El padre Simón estaba muerto, al igual que su madre; aquellas dos personas que eran buenas y nobles, habían muerto dando la vida para que él tuviera un futuro. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el gato maullaba en señal de que sabía que algo andaba mal con su joven dueño. Después de un tiempo de correr por el pasillo, salió directo al bosque. Ahora tenía que correr a través de él para poder llegar al pueblo más cercano y refugiarse. Siguió corriendo sin disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos; pero lo invadió el terror al escuchar que varios caballos galopaban cerca de él.

-¡ahí esta; atrápenlo!- dijo una voz.

Sebastian asustando corrió, y se arrodillo frente a unos matorrales. Abrazo fuertemente a Iset, y la dejó cerca de los matorrales. El gato confundido comenzó a maullar.

-Meow…

-tranquila nena.- le dijo al gato.- Te tienes que quedar aquí ¿De acuerdo? Yo… pronto regresaré.

-Meoow…

Sebastian se limpio las lágrimas y siguió corriendo dejando a su amado gato en esos matorrales, rogándole a Dios porque aquellos hombres no encontraran a su mascota. Después de tanto correr, fue sorprendido por ellos, rodeándolo completamente y sin ninguna oportunidad de escapatoria.

-¡déjenme!- gritaba mientras aquellos montoneros lo golpeaban y lo amarraban.- ¡déjenme!

Uno de ellos lo golpeo fuertemente dejándolo completamente noqueado. Sebastian no supo nada y quedo sumido en la oscuridad e incertidumbre.

**…**

Sintió como le lanzaban agua helada al rostro y se levanto de golpe. Enfoco su vista y vio como unos cuantos hombres se burlaban de él. Sin decir nada, los observo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una mina. Tenía otras ropas y su crucifijo ya no lo tenía en el cuello.

-¡Donde esta!- grito levantándose de golpe.

-Tranquilo tigre.- le dijo un hombre en tono burlón.- ¿Qué buscas niño?

-Mi crucifijo… ¡donde esta!

-Lo hemos quemado.- respondió uno.- Esas porquería aquí no sirven de nada; es por eso que ese crucifijo junto con tus ropas fue quemado. Ah, si, por cierto, gracias por aquellas monedas.- dijo en tono burlón.

Sebastian sin poder aguarse; se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre y lo comenzó a golpear. El Padre Simón le había enseñado a defenderse con sus propios puños; y al recordar a su tutor, le entro más coraje y comenzó a golpear con más saña.

-¡eh niño, déjalo!-gritaban los otros hombres.

Entre todos lo golpearon y alejaron a Sebastián de aquel hombre que había quedado en malas condiciones. Después de ver como había quedado su amigo, los otros le dieron un escarmiento y comenzaron a golpearlo de nuevo. Hasta que el dueño del lugar les llamó la atención.

-¡Iscariote, Craig!- dejen en paz al chico

-Sí, lord Marcus…- hicieron una reverencia ante el hombre.

El hombre se acerco a Sebastian y él con toda la ropa sucia y completamente golpeado lo observo. Era un hombre de edad media y muy bien vestido; Sebastián no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio y le escupió a los pies. Los otros hombres iban a golpearle pero aquel señor, con su bastón los detuvo.

-Déjenlo.- les dijo.- Es nuevo.- Volteo a verlo y sonrió sin descaro.- Soy Lord Marcus; dueño de esta mina y tu nuevo dueño muchacho

-Yo no tengo dueño.- respondió él aún en el suelo.

-Ahora lo tienes.- le respondió le hizo una señal a los otros dos, levantaron a Sebastián y entre ambos lo agarraron.- Llévenlo a que lo marquen.

Él sin entender, se dejo guiar hasta un lugar donde se encontraba un herradero y una larga fila de hombres y mujeres. Ahí pudo observar que los que iban vestidos igual que él, eran marcados en las manos por el herradero (3). Sebastian comenzó a moverse intranquilo, pero el hombre que respondía al nombre de Craig le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento. Observo que a las mujeres las marcaban en la mano izquierda, mientas que a los hombres en la derecha.

-¡el que sigue!- gritaba el herradero. Hasta que le toco a Sebastián. Los dos hombres lo tomaron con fuerza y pusieron su mano en la mesa donde todos tenían que ponerla para ser marcados. El herradero sonrió con malicia.- No te dolerá

-¡no, no, no!- gritaba él.- ¡déjenme!

Pero sus protestas eran en vano, vio como el herradero acercaba aquel extraño símbolo completamente al rojo vivo; simplemente resignado; volteo su rostro cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre. Apretó la boca al sentir como al piel se le quemaba y como era marcado de por vida en aquella mano; el dolor fue muy poco ya que el pensar en su bella madre, le ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor, las lagrimas no hicieron acto de presencia pero si un gran odio hacia esos hombres.

Así pasaron los días, y Sebastián era un trabajador más en aquella mina; era maltratado, golpeado y discriminado cruelmente en ese lugar. Ya no sonreía, ya no tenía ganas de vivir, porque todo lo que tuvo en un pasado termino de la misma manera por tratar de que él tuviera un futuro prometedor.

"_vaya futuro prometedor"_ se decía a sí mismo.

Cierto día, mientras era el descanso, y les daban la raquítica proporción de comida, observo a lo lejos a una chica de cabellos castaños llorando cerca de árbol. Su curiosidad fue grande que se acerco y observo que detrás de esa ropa sucia y rota; y de aquel rostro manchado, había una chica muy bella.

-Hola…-dijo él.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo… ya no quiero… son muy crueles…-decía llorando la chica

-Hey, tranquila.- se sentó cerca de ella y comenzó a consolarla, aquella chica le daba cierta ternura que no pudo evitar ayudarla.- Pronto terminara.

Ella lo volteo a ver y é quedo completamente anonadado ante aquellos bellos ojos grises; tan bonitos y tristes. Él le sonrió con calidez y ella se sonrojo, ella había quedado prendada de la belleza del chico, aquellos ojos cafés, bellos y tristes eran hermosos y su rostro era el de un ángel; _su _ángel. El cabello del chico era negro, largo y algo rebelde. Se veía que era un buen chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto él

-Lilyanne… ¿Y tú?

-Sebastian

Desde ese día Lilyanne y Sebastián fueron muy grandes amigos. En los cortos recesos que tenían para comer, se sentaban debajo de aquel árbol y platicaban de muchas cosas, habían hablado del pasado de ambos sorprendiéndose que vivieron cosas similares, luego él le hablo del padre Simón y de todo lo que este le había enseñado; le trató de enseñar latín y uno que otro idioma. Con el paso de los días, de los meses y de los años, Sebastián descubrió que se estaba enamorando de aquella chica; que aquella dulce personalidad, esa calidez y esa sonrisa tan tierna, lo estaban atrapando poco a poco sintiendo algo que jamás en su vida había experimentando. Por su parte Lilyanne, también se estaba enamorando de aquel chico de cabellos azabaches. De aquella extraña personalidad, y de esa sonrisa atractiva. Sabía que era muy poco probable que él la mirara como a una mujer, pero se conformaba con el cariño de "amigos" que ambos se tenían.

Un día lluvioso, ambos caminaban juntos platicando sin impórtales la lluvia, ese día lo tuvieron libre ya que los capataces se habían ido a una fiesta en el pueblo y los dejaron solos a todos los esclavos. Ellos disfrutaban de esa caminata húmeda, hasta que cierto ruido llamo la atención de la castaña.

-Sebastian, mira.- dijo arrodillándose a un tronco hueco

-¿Qué sucede Lily?- le pregunto

-Son gatos.- respondió ella con ternura.- mira

El completamente extasiado observo a esos dos bellos gatos. Eran como el ying y el yang: Blanco y negro, como el bien y el mal. Tomo al gato negro entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo y apretando sus patitas, recordando a su fiel compañera Iset.

-Esponjosito… esponjosito…

-¿Podemos conservarlos?- pregunto ella ilusionada

-Pero tenemos que tener cuidado Lily, porque sabes cómo se pondría Iscariote, si nos descubre.

-Claro.- respondió ella alegre.- ¿Cómo los llamaremos?

-Mira.- puso al gato negro en su regazo mientras tomaba al gato blanco y se lo daba a ella.- este será tuyo, puedes llamarlo Yuki.

-¿Yuki?-pregunto consternada.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es blanco como la nieve, porque representa la pureza que tú aún conservas y porque es igual que a ti en cuestión del color de los ojos.

-¿Y ese?- señalo al otro gato.

-Se llamará Iset.- respondió acariciando al gato.- Y es igual a mí en el color de los ojos y en el pasado… Oscuro…

-Sebastian…-susurro ella.

Con el encuentro de los gatos, reafirmo su gusto por aquellos felinos.

Los días pasaban y todo era tranquilo y normal dentro de lo que cabía. Era la misma típica rutina, y Sebastián se sentía alegre por ello, porque a Iset y a Yuki, no los habían descubierto aún, y era mucho más feliz, de saber que Lilyanne, aquella bella chica, era dichosa con esas dos mascotas.

Pero esa felicidad de vio finiquitada una noche.

Ambos se encontraban cerca de aquel tronco hueco, dándole de comer a sus gatos, cuando Iscariote los descubrió. Sebastian trato de negociar con él, pero el otro no entendía razones y llamo a los demás. Los comenzaron a golpear y Sebastian pedía el castigo para él; que dejaran en paz a la chica.

-¡oh, el tigre se ha enamorado!- se burlaban todos

-¡déjenla!-gritaba.- ¡Lilyanne!

-¡Sebastian!- gritaba ella

Después de una paliza cortesía de sus horribles capataces, ambos fueron llevados antes Lord Marcus junto con sus gatos. Marcus, bofeteo a ambos y pidió que le acercaran a la chica. Sebastian comenzó a gritar y tratar de luchar pero aquellos hombres lo habían sometido a base de golpes.

-Este es un escarmiento para ambos.-dijo Lord Marcus.- tráiganme a los gatos.

Le tendieron a los gatos y con una navaja a ambos gatos los degolló. Dejando ver como sus cuerpos esponjositos y suaves quedaban sin vida y sin fluido sanguíneo; Lilyanne lloro como mártir y Sebastián solo pudo cerrar los ojos con odio. Después escucho como tomaban a Lilyanne y la acostaban en el escritorio del tipo ese.

-Y ahora, esclavo.- dijo Lord Marcus.- Este es un escarmiento para ti.

Y sin poder evitarlo, fue obligado a ver como violaban y ultrajaban a aquella chica de cabellos castaños, como la maltrataban entre todos y la tocaban con sus asquerosas manos. Para que al final, después de cansarse de jugar con ella, golpearla, ultrajarla y lastimarla, terminaran matándola. Sebastian quedo en Shock, simplemente no podía creer que aquellos hombres le habían arrebatado el amor de su vida. Increíblemente saco fuerzas de un lugar desconocido y comenzó a golpear con lo que podía a los presentes. Se dejo caer cerca del cuerpo de la chica ya muerta y lloro libremente, sus ojos castaños se habían quedado sin vida… otra vez.

-¡llévenlo al calabozo!-dijo Lord Marcus.

Y sin poner resistencia fue llevado a la torre más alta de aquel lugar y encerrado no sin antes recibir una paliza de aquellos hombres, insultos y burlas. Una vez en aquella oscura y fría torre se acerco al intento de ventana y diviso ahí el atardecer. Su vida era un infierno; aquello más bien no era vida. A todas las personas o cosas que quería eran arrebatadas de su lado y después morían. Escucho una risa sarcástica. Volteo asustado y entornando sus ojos observo el lugar. Pero no había nada; solo la oscuridad.

-buenas tardes Sebastian.- dijo una voz masculina y seductora.

Observo más a profundidad y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un hombre alto sentando en una de las piedras del lugar jugando con sus manos. Y como por arte de magia se prendieron las antorchas haciendo mejor la vista de Sebastián. Se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre. Era extremadamente guapo, se decía; vestía de una manera tan elegante, que le dolía el solo verlo. Zapatos negros y bien limpios, traje blanco con un pañuelo negro, su cabello era negro y largo hasta los hombros, quizás un poco más debajo de ellos, su piel pálida y blanca, una sonrisa sarcástica pero seductora y sus ojos eran de un increíble color azul rey.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sebastian regresando la vista a la ventana

-Me llamo Lucifer.- dijo con tono burlón.- Pero, puedes decirme Lu.

-¿Eres el diablo?- dijo sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

-Sí, pero prefiero que me digan Lu… Suena, menos macabro

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te ofrezco un trato.-dijo con voz suave

Él volteo a ver curioso al diablo, y observo como en sus ojos azul rey aparecía una chispa roja. Se estremeció, algo le decía que lo que le iba a proponer no sería nada bueno. Se recargo en los barrotes y le indico con la cabeza a que continuara.

-bueno, veras Sebastian…- dijo sacando una lima de su bolsillo, y comenzando a limarse las uñas.- Eh estado observándote desde el incidente con tu madre, y me eh dado cuenta de que no has tenido una vida favorable que digamos…-continuo con su labor con las uñas.- Te propongo que, yo puedo darte todo el poder y las armas necesarias para que vengues la vida de tu madre, de Simón y de aquella chica llamada Lilyanne… Inclusive puedo regresarla a la vida.

-¿Cumplirías con tu promesa?

-Claro, un demonio, nunca falta a su palabra.- calló; guardo la lima y lo miro sonriente.- Pero, a cambio pido algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que seas mi fiel sirviente; uno de mis mejores demonios y claro está que tu alma.

-No me interesa.- dijo finalizando la conversación.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió tratando de ver el horrible paisaje que a torre le proporcionaba. Lu, por su lado solo pudo carcajearse y negar con el cabeza, totalmente divertido.

-Cuando aceptes, solo llámame.- dijo él.- Nos vemos… Sebastian.

Sebastian se prometió que jamás haría ese trato con Lucifer. Y trato de olvidar ese pequeño encuentro.

Pasaron los días y los meses y todo en vez de mejorar o al menos mantenerse tranquilo, empeoraba, de la nada los capataces le castigaban, lo golpeaban y algunas veces intentaron sobrepasarse con él, lo bueno –o eso creía- era que Lord Marcus, siempre llegaba en el momento que trataban de jugar con él sexualmente. Pero de ahí en fuera todo iba peor, ya no le daban de comer, y era golpeado constantemente.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que Sebastián cumplió los veinticinco. Era un joven fuerte, pero muerto en vida. Estuvo tentado muchas veces de llamar a Lu para aceptar ese trato, algunas veces recordaba como Lilyanne y él se divertían bajo ese árbol. Pero siempre se recordó a si mismo lo que su madre, y el padre Simón le habían dicho.

"_Eres alguien especial, recuerda, siempre habrá alguien que se preocupe por ti… Te amo hijo…. Fuiste un buen aprendiz…"_

Ese día lo había llevado de nuevo a la torre. Para él ya era normal. Pero simplemente estaba fastidiado. Ya no creía en la vida, ni en la justicia, ni en la verdad, no existía la felicidad y mucho menos el amor. No creía en Dios. En nada. Simplemente estaba solo.

-Hola Sebastian, has tardado en llamarme.- dijo esa voz que él había escuchado hace siete años.

-Lu…-respondió el a modo de saludo.

Volteo a verlo y ahora el Diablo, vestía un elegante pero llamativo traje rojo sangre y acompañado de su pañuelo pero color blanco. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta baja y sus ojos azul rey brillaron por un instante dándole un tono rojizo.

-¿Harás el trato conmigo?

-Quiero saber.- se adelanto él.- Revivirás a Lilyanne y me darás todo lo que necesite para mi venganza ¿cierto?

-Ah… Los humanos son tan interesantes.- respondió él en tono sarcástico y seductor.

-Solo responder Lu

-Sí, así es.

Se debatió unos instantes entre sí aceptar o no, él por su parte seguía impasible y recargado en un pilar de aquella horrible torre, sabiendo que por fin después de una larga espera obtendría un muy buen premio.

-Está bien. Acepto.

-Sabia decisión, Sebastian.

Entonces, Lucifer se acerco lentamente al joven de cabellos azabaches, le acaricio la mejilla y él se estremeció ante tal contacto. Su piel era fría y suave. Cerró los ojos queriendo no saber qué era lo que le iba a suceder…

**…**

-De ahora en Adelante dejarás de ser Sebastián Amsel…- le dijo su ahora, nuevo Padre.- Para convertirte en el Demonio… Sebastian Michaelis.

-Sí, maestro.- dijo arrodillándose ante él.

-Ahora hijo mío, puedes ir a realizar tu venganza…

Sebastian se observo a sí mismo; ya no era él mismo; su cuerpo se había congelado en la edad de veinticinco años, se había vuelto mucho más atractivo y sus ojos tomaron un extraño color café rojizo. Su cuerpo que estaba débil y delgado ahora estaba fornido y saludable. Se encontraba vestido, al igual que su Padre con zapatos negros, traje negro una camisa blanca y un pañuelo blanco. Se disponía a salir, pero algo le llamo la atención; Lucifer tenía plasmada en el rostro una estúpida sonrisa de victoria. Se detuvo en seco lo miro, y le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Olvide decirte algo.- dijo Lu.- Se me olvido mencionar que; Lilyanne en efecto revivirá, pero tendré que borrarle la memoria.

Sebastian no dijo nada. Se acerco a la puerta y con una fuerza extraordinaria e increíble la partió en dos. Una vez en la entrada, ladeo la cabeza y le respondió.

-No importa… Me da lo mismo.-

Dicho esto, desapareció para tomar con sus propias manos aquella venganza.

Lucifer, solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa de él característica de había ganado.

-Ahora sí… Ya eres completamente mío, Sebastián Michaelis.- Dicho esto se desvaneció.

No tuvo piedad. Arraso con todos. Hombre, mujeres, niños, inocentes y culpables. Al final dejo a Lord Marcus y a esos idiotas que una vez en su vida humana le hicieron la existencia miserable. Los torturo, maltrato y jugó con ellos hasta que se fastidio. Y siguiendo sus instintos tomo sus almas; al probarlas se sintió mucho más poderos y fuerte. Con deseos de más venganza. Y continúo con aquella masacre hasta que no quedará ni un alma en aquel horrible lugar. Le predio fuego y con paso tranquilo salió caminado de ahí, hasta que a lo lejos diviso a una mujer llorando completamente desconsolada. Pensó en matarla, pero el color de sus cabellos y ese olor tan exquisito le hicieron que se acercará a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto él.

La mujer algo asustada levanto la vista y vio a un hombre sumamente guapo. Ojos de un extraño color café rojizo, cabello negro, largo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y rebelde. Un porte y una imagen digna de admirar. Lo extraño era que tenía la sensación de que lo conocía pero no sabía por qué.

-Si… de repente me encontré aquí tirada y el lugar en donde trabajaba se acaba de incendiar... y no tengo a donde ir… y…

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas?- le dijo él. Tratando de no romper en llanto al ver a su amada. Ella estaba viva, pero no recordaba nada. Maldito Lucifer. No le comento nada de borrar memoria. Trato de mostrar indiferencia, pero estaba muy feliz de ver aquellos bellos ojos grises que lo enamoraron en un pasado.

-Yo…

-Te llamas Lilyanne; vamos, te llevaré al pueblo más cercano.

Le tendió la mano, y ella la acepto algo desconfiada. Ambos caminaron en silencio al pueblo más cercano; la dejo en una posada pagando el hospedaje de ella, y dándole una bolsa con moneadas de oro. Lo cierto era que el ser Demonio no le impidió tomar "prestado" ese dinero que aquel viejo horrible utilizaba para cosas malas. Ella se negó al principio pero el logro persuadirla y que aceptara.

-Me voy. Cuídate Lilyanne

-Gra...Gracias.- dijo ella completamente sonrojada.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sebastian Michaelis, Señorita.- respondió sin voltear a verla.

Desapareció de la vista y de la vida de esa bella chica de ojos grises. Ella lo había olvidado. Y él simplemente guardo su corazón bajo miles y miles de capaz de indiferencia, odio, desprecio, rencor y sadismo; sabiendo que si lo guardaba así, nadie jamás volvería a sufrir por él ni él por alguien más.

Con el paso de los años, olvido el recuerdo de su madre; las palabras que ella le dijo en su lecho de muerte. Olvido por completo el crucifijo que el Padre Simón le había dado, y todo lo que él le había dicho, claro, dejando siempre presente toda la enseñanza que aquel hombre le dio. Olvido a Iset –sus dos gatas- y todo lo relacionado con Lilyanne. En pocas palabras, trato de olvidar su vida como humano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sebastian, ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada Joven amo.- le respondí.

-¿Cómo que en nada?- me reprendió mi Joven Amo.- Llevas horas observando a esos gatos; ni siquiera has empezado con tu típico ritual de acariciar a esos felinos.- su tono de voz de repente cambio a uno preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, _Bocchan_.- dije divertido por la actitud de Ciel.- Solo que… Algunas sombras son imposibles de evadir.- respondí.

-Claro…-respondió restándole importancia.- Llévame algo al despacho, un pastel… por favor.

-_Yes, My Lord_.- conteste haciendo mi reverencia.

El se fue y me dejo solo en aquel enorme jardín con aquellos gatos. Lo cierto, era que a pesar de tantos siglos y de tanto dolor todavía seguía amando a los gatos. Me fue imposible no recordar mi vida; algo que yo pensé que había olvidado por completo. Pero no, seguía ahí latente, pero escondida bajo capaz de indiferencia y protección para no salir lastimado. Les di algo de comer a los gatos y me dirigí a la concina a prepararle algo a Ciel. Mientras estaba ahí realizando su pastel, las palabras de mi madre me llegaron como una tormenta fuerte.

"…_Te amo, y siempre, recuérdalo bien, siempre puedes escoger en esta vida, jamás dudes de ti y siempre habrá una persona por la cual se preocupe por ti…"_

Había escogido ser un demonio y llevar a cabo mi venganza. Siempre dude de mí cuando era humano, pero como demonio mis dudas se esfumaron hasta que me topé con él. Y esas dudas regresaron junto con el mar de recuerdos y sentimientos que hace siglos, había olvidado.

"_Siempre habrá una persona por la cual se preocupe por ti…"_

Y ahí estaba ese chiquillo de ojos azules como dos enormes zafiros. Él era tan similar a mí. A pesar de que había sufrido tanto, seguía siendo noble y bueno, seguía teniendo esa inocencia que trataba de ocultar tras esa mascara de amargura. Y ahora yo, me debatía entre sí ayudarlo o simplemente limitarme a mi contrato. "Siempre puedes elegir" me decía a mí mismo. Y ese niño de ojos azules hizo revivir aquellos sentimientos que tuve una vez hacía mi madre, hacía el padre Simón y hacia… Lilyanne.

Lo cierto era que, yo, no quería que Ciel Phantomhive terminara igual que yo.

Quería que Ciel Phantomhive... Fuera feliz.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Amsel<em>: Significa cuervo, eh de ahí el porqué Sebastián toma la forma de un cuervo.

_(2) Proto-Romances:_ Eran las lenguas derivadas del latín y sus descomposiciones, dando origen al lenguaje moderno.

(3) Esa marca, es la marca del contrato que tiene con Ciel, pero aquí lo hago ver como una marca que tiene ya de lo que alguna vez fue su vida humana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola querido Lector (ra)!<em>

_¿Qué te ha parecido este Fic?_

_Debo decir que le agradezco infinitamente a Ara-Chan, por mostrarme una imagen, el verla hizo que me diera esta genial idea. Gracias Ara-Chan ^^ La idea la desarrolle en un viaje por parte de la escuela y llegando a mi casa, termine de hacerla... Y bueno, aquí esta el resultado._

_¿A que no esperabas un pasado así cierto?_

_Bueno, espero te hayas deleitado con este Fic. Si te gusto, ya sabes pícale al botón de reviews y déjame tu comentario. Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, y si es así después me acordaré xD_

_¡Que tengas buen día!_

_Andyy'_


End file.
